False
by WamprickNyx
Summary: No matter how false they are, they are his words and Mari will never forget." Ficlet from Mari's POV. Mari/Hao. Read and review!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King. If I did, the drawing styles would be crappy and since they aren't, I most certainly don't. It belongs to Takei-sensei. *bows*

**False**

_'I would die for you,  
I would die for you;  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side,  
To know that you're mine._  
_  
–-Garbage, #1 Crush_

Mari doesn't need other people telling her that Hao-sama will get rid of her one day. She doesn't need anyone to remind it. She knows deep within her heart that no matter how well she serves him, when a better shaman comes, he'll dispose of her. When a better, stronger, more cunning and more sadistic shaman catches his notice he'll do away with her.

For not being everything she is supposed to be. For failing him. For being a disappointment. For everything.

She'll die.

Eventually. One day, when she least expects it. One day it _will_ happen.

The time is not now. He won't devour her now, not yet. This knowledge eases her mind, though a little, and helps her keep her thoughts in control. She shouldn't lose her control. The last time Mari lost control, she ended up disappointing Hao-sama. She can't afford to fail him again.

She won't.

Having that firm, unshakable resolve, Mari stares at the horizon. The sea is calm and devoid of huge waves that usually ascend upon the surface, like Master's eyes when he is staring at his followers. She wrinkles her nose in disdain. She wants the twisted beauty dead human bodies create on the ground with their blood and please Master, not this calmness of the sea. Calmness doesn't suit Hao-sama. What suits him is bloodthirst.

Or so she thinks.

"Mari, come here."

Hao-sama is there, standing in front of the sea, the sun reflected in his eyes. Mari admires the mysterious depth of those eyes. She'd like to have Hao-sama's eyes as hers. Maybe he'd like her more, if she did. But this is enough as well.

She nods and walks towards him.

He is smiling warmly, as warmly as he can. For Mari, his smile is far too warm, even warmer than the sun above. She feels a small tug at the corner of her mouth. Is this how a smile feels like?

"Mari. I need you to sit here with me as I explain you why we are here, on this seemingly insignificant island as you put."

She nods and does as he says. Her head lowered, she gazes at the sand. She had been wondering, for a while, why they were here on this island where nobody important or strong enough lived. She would know if there were any strong shamans, she is blessed with Master's powers after all. And Master is going to explain it all. To her, a mere follower. She feels an unfamiliar ache in her heart. What is that? First smile, now this pain? Mari frowns. She doesn't like what is happening. And when Mari doesn't want something, she gets rid of it. So she tries to end the pain.

It doesn't stop. Instead, a warm sensation comes along when she notices Hao-sama watching her intently. She suddenly feels very warm and aware, and to her dismay, she sees Hao-sama looking at what she assumes her tomato-coloured face. She gulps.

"The sun must be getting at Mari. She feels all warm." She says tonelessly, avoiding eye-contact with Hao-sama. He closes his eyes.

"I'm sure it is, Mari."

Silence ensues. Mari, no matter how much she likes silence, can't help but break it.

"Hao-sama said he would explain why he brought us here. He still hasn't."

"We are here because I have to think about the current situation and this place is quite delightful to contemplate on the course of the latest events. That is, if you don't count the humans lurking over on the other side of the island. The current situation seems pretty good, for the Tournament will start soon and I'm still looking forward to having new companions. However, if anything goes wrong with the plan during the Tournament and we lose-"

"Hao-sama can't lose, he's so powerful, he-" Mari cuts in, her green eyes wide as saucers. Hao-sama stops her with his hand.

"There's always a possibility no matter how small, Mari. Please don't overlook that fact, _ever_. As I was saying, if anything goes wrong and my brother Yoh somehow wins the Tournament, I'll have to stop him before he becomes the Shaman King. He'll be protected by the Ten Priests, but I'm powerful enough to defeat them, so there will be no problem. However, in the best scenerio in which I'll be on my way instead of Yoh, he and his friends will try to stop me from becoming the Shaman King. I have one favour to ask you."

Mari nods dully.

"Anything for Hao-sama." And she means it.

"When the time comes, I want you to sacrifice yourself for me." He says, his voice softer than ever. Mari nods again, her gaze drifting to the ground.

"Mari will sacrifice herself for Hao-sama. Mari will do _anything_ for Hao-sama." He smiles tenderly.

"I know you will, Mari. You are my most beloved companion."

Mari's head raises. She has an amazed look in her eyes, a look she cannot hide no matter how hard she tries.

"Mari is...? Mari is Hao-sama's-"

He interrupts her by leaning closer. The close proximity causes her to feel a sudden wave of self-consciousness, something she had never felt before, envelope her like some sort of blanket - only, a blanket wouldn't usually suffocate a person. His arms are around her, she is... _being hugged?_ By Hao-sama? Is she dreaming?

His breath tingles her ear; she feels shivers run down her spine and tries to suppress this weird, exhilarating new emotion inside.

"You, Mari, are a very valuable shaman. Don't you ever forget this."

And with that, his warmth is gone; she is left to the ashes his fire left in her.

She doesn't mind. Not at all. She has something, Hao-sama's words, that are worth more than the world.

_False_, her traitorous mind whispers venomously. _You are not valuable, you are nothing, his words are false!_

But Mari doesn't care. No matter how false they are, they are _his_ words and Mari will never forget.


End file.
